


To the top

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will get you to the top...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the top

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #5 'evening', inspired by something Dominic Keating told at FedCon XVIII

**To the top**

by Belladonna

 

"I’m not sure I’m the right person for this."

-"Trust me, you’re perfect, Starsky."

"But why me? I mean, I know I have the best asset for it…"

-"Oh, boy."

"…but didn’t Sugar have a different outfit for me to go undercover in?"

-"You’d better not get under cover with anybody there."

"Very funny, Hutch. You’re not the one who’s going into the Green Parrot tonight as a dancer with your bare ass hanging out of your pants. Do these even qualify as pants?"

-"You’ll do just fine. Just remember one thing. Your bottom will get you to the top."


End file.
